


Beg For It

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tests Tom's patience in the studio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shadows of dusk were already creeping across the bedroom when Bill's eyes drifted open. The sun was a golden ball of light just through the opened curtains, making his bleary eyes squint. He was curled up on his side with his pillow stuffed underneath him, his head barely resting on one corner while the rest cushioned his side.

His heart quickened when he felt the bed shift behind him and the sheets slowly being pulled back from his naked body. He tried to mumble an affirmative, but sleepy, hungover cobwebs clung stubbornly to his brain.

The caress of warm, familiar fingertips down his bare back made goosebumps rise and his insides tingle with dancing heat.

“Mmm. . .” Bill moaned quietly.

His body stiffened as the steady, capable hand drifted down to gently cup one ass cheek. Quick, fiery pleasure erupted deep inside his body, giving him an almost instantaneous, throbbing hard-on. He knew those hands so well, and knew exactly what they could do to him. Well-rested after a long night of hard partying the night before, he was horny and ready to be pleasured to the edge of his sanity.

Hot breath blew gently against the back of his neck, causing the tiny hairs to rise. His back arched slightly, offering his already tightening backside to the possessively stroking hands. Practically purring, he clutched a languid hand around the edge of the bed as warm, wet lips touched down on his neck. Hot kisses branded his neck and shoulder, marking him with saliva and heightening his pleasure, and deft fingertips darted between his ass cheeks, forcing a quiver deep into his core.

“Ahhh . . .” Bill rasped, breathlessly.

“Awake now, little darling?”

“Nghh. . .” Bill struggled to move his lips accordingly, “Ja . . .”

Those sexy lips moved along Bill's jaw and journeyed along his cheek, until they reached his mouth, laying a hasty, but devastating kiss on Bill's open mouth. Bill barely glimpsed his brother's steamy, brown eyes before Tom retreated once more.

Tom's hands cradled Bill's hips, gently maneuvering Bill onto his stomach, ass raised. Bill went without protest, letting his still sleep-laden body roll over at Tom's nudging.

The fire low in his belly sparked hotter when Tom laid a soft kiss on his tailbone. His warm breath lingered there for several moments, flowing in even patterns down the cleft, and making Bill moan quietly. At last, Tom moved lower, dragging the tip of his tongue down the hot, tender flesh until he reached the balls. Bill moaned and clutched at the sheets, his body awakening at a whole new level to Tom's touch.

Tom concentrated on the tight, pink hole, layering it with little, teasing kisses before clamping his lips around the bit of flesh. Sucking rhythmically, he coaxed Bill's body to both relax and respond in pleasure. All of the muscles low in Bill's tummy gathered into a tight, pleasured knot that begged for release – though at the pace Tom was taking things, he doubted he'd be coming for awhile.

Tom drew his mouth back suddenly, making his lips pop wetly from the flesh. Bill gasped quietly. Straining his hips back, he searched anxiously for the heat radiating from Tom's heavenly lips. A smaller, pathetic whimper escaped his lips when Tom clutched one ass cheek open and used his thumb to rub up and down the cleft. Bill could hear his twin humming in appreciation, watching him squirm in lust and desire.

“Tom . . .” Bill whined, as sweetly as possible, “Tomi, please . . .”

Tom's thumb pressured harder as he dragged it in a tight circle against Bill's hole, before sliding down against the perineum and at last, Bill's aching balls.

“God . . .” Bill moaned, louder.

“That's right.” Tom replied, smug.

Bill groaned, trying to force a sound of frustration over top the chords of need, “God, Tom . . . fuck me.”

Tom clicked his tongue in a sound of disapproval that instantly made Bill regret his strident, bossy tone.

“Look at this pretty little hole.” Tom murmured, spreading Bill's cheeks open with both hands, “Begging to be toyed with.”

“Tom, no . . .” Bill groaned, squirming against his brother's firm hold.

“Begging to be stretched wide open.” Tom added, his voice growing husky.

Bill pressed his forehead against the mattress and suppressed another tantrum. He could hear his heart pounding wildly, just over top the bass of his thrumming desire. Lust worked like a poison through his body, wrenching the moisture from him despite all attempts to stall the arousal. He knew Tom was about to play with him; and when Tom played, he didn't play fair.

“Stay right here.” Tom whispered, planting a kiss on Bill's right ass cheek.

Bill turned his face up from the sheets and watched forlornly as Tom swaggered to the drawer where they kept a full stock of condoms, lube, and other accessories. His thick, hard cock bounced enticingly as he walked, giving Bill another case of shivers. He wanted that big, throbbing dick inside his ass right now; so much that it was making him pout and simmer just looking at his confident, smirking twin.

Tom plucked two items from the drawer and walked back to the bed, his eyes alight with delight and mischief. Bill felt his throat knot up with both dread and anticipation. Shaking his head, he began to protest, “Tom, no . . . Can't we just . . .?”

“Do it?” Tom finished, arching a brow, “Oh no, I don't think so.”

“Why?” Bill whined, craning his head to look over his shoulder as Tom crawled onto the bed behind him.

“Because.” Tom murmured, uncapping the lube, “Someone was a little impatient last night.”

Bill frowned, trying to recall last night's events. He remembered taking too many shots, falling all over Tom in a drunken, horny state. God, it had seemed so fun at the time, but now the memory made him cringe.

“You're going to work for it today.” Tom added, just as realization washed over Bill's features.

Bill sighed and dropped his head against the mattress.

Tom was still smiling as he squeezed out a dollop of lube onto his fingertips. Smearing the cool, clear liquid over Bill's hole, he began to massage the flesh into relaxation. Bill bit his lower lip to squelch a moan, but he couldn't stop his body from arching to Tom's caress. His eyes rolled back as Tom slowly thrust his fingers into the tight hole. The feeling of Tom forcing his fingers inside made Bill's whole body go rigid and throbbing with desire.

“Tom . . .” Bill groaned, through gritted teeth.

“Shh.” Tom hushed him.

He pumped his fingers into Bill's hole at a deep, steady pace that gave Bill's body no other choice but to gape to the invasion. He could feel the muscles let go and take Tom's fingers deeper and deeper with every second that passed. He hated giving Tom exactly what he wanted without so much as a fight, but Bill was too hungover and horny to deny even fleeting pleasuring.

“That's good.” Tom said, petting Bill's hip with his left hand, “Open for daddy.”

Bill pulled his arm up over his face, hiding the pink that blossomed across his cheeks. Tom's dirty talk made him want to hide in a corner and never come out; he simply didn't have the talent to match the things Tom said to him to make him squirm.

Tom squeezed another finger inside and performed a slow, deep thrust until his knuckles were pressing at the entrance. Bill gave a strangled groan and arched against the bed, trying vainly to escape the searing pleasure. Tom grabbed Bill by the hip and forced him down on the three, submerged fingers until his prostate screamed in pleasure. Bill scrabbled with the sheets, desperate for pleasure as he was to escape it. He knew Tom wasn't going to let him come, so why even enjoy the momentarily shocking pleasure?

“Good boy.” Tom praised, making Bill blush and squirm even harder.

Bill huffed and lapsed against the sheets when Tom finally withdrew his hand. He could hardly dare to look over his shoulder as Tom sucked absently on one finger. Tom sucked the lube and the taste of Bill's sweet hole from his finger for several moments before reaching out his hand to grab the second object.

Leaning over Bill's body, he held the butt plug up next to his brother's face.

“Are you going to be a good boy and let daddy put this in you?”

Bill cracked one eye open to look at the sleek, black plug, and groan in detest. The toy was quite beautiful in the hands of someone like Tom. Just the right shape and size to bring discomfort to the one wearing it, to make him squirm with desire while he awaited the allotted time for it to be taken out . . .

“Hmm?” Tom urged, pressing a kiss against Bill's cheek, “Are you?”

Bill bit his lower lip and scowled uselessly at the plug. Though he hated giving up without a fight, he knew it was pointless to argue.

“Yes.” He mumbled.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you.” Tom said.

“Yes.” Bill repeated, exasperated.

“No attitude either, or you'll be earning yourself a few good licks with the belt.” Tom reminded, laying another kiss on Bill's cheek.

He sat back on his heels and applied a dousing of lube to the plug until the shiny, black surface gleamed. Bill buried his face in the sheets and subserviently lifted his ass for Tom to put the toy inside. He swallowed back a groan as the toy pushed past the ring of muscle and fit neatly inside. It wasn't large, but it was noticeable. Bill knew if Tom had plans of going to the studio tonight – he most likely did – Bill would be in a lot of discomfort by the time Tom decided to take it out at daybreak when they finished up at the studio.

Tom patted Bill's flank affectionately and laid a warm kiss on his tailbone, “That's good.”

Bill sank to his side on the sheets as Tom rose to go to the bathroom, “How long?”

“Until I'm done working.” Tom replied, from inside the bathroom.

“How long will that be?”

Tom poked his head out of the bathroom, “Don't pester me while I'm trying to work, and it might be shorter than you think.”

Bill stuck his lower lip out in a pout as Tom shut the door. He could hear the shower running, Tom singing some absent tune underneath the spray of water. He wanted to go in there right now and demand that Tom take this god awful thing out of his ass and fuck him.

Hell, it was going to be a long night.

 

~

 

“Home, sweet home.” Tom announced as he sank down in his computer chair. Lacing his knuckles in front of him, he cracked each one thoroughly in preparation for song editing.

Bill dragged himself into the studio after his brother with less excitement, and plopped down on the couch behind Tom's chair. He had made little effort to dress himself, and ended up throwing on jeans and plain white t-shirt with the easiest pair of tennis shoes to slip on. With the butt plug up his ass, he was doing his best not to bend over or move around unnecessarily. The toy was already rubbing him raw inside, doing a fine job of building his sexual tension to a peak already.

“I hope you don't expect me to sing tonight.” Bill said, sinking low into the couch.

“Nope, you can just sit there and look pretty.” Tom said, hardly looking up from the computer screen.

He was already enthralled with his album production. Bill guessed that even if he tried something beyond this point, Tom wouldn't even notice. Sometimes Bill hated how involved and experienced Tom had become with creating their songs from start to finish because it took his attention away from Bill. Bill had spent years in the center of Tom's world, with few distractions to draw his brother away; now he was sitting here with a butt plug up his aching ass and a hard dick while Tom played with the album.

Pulling out his phone, Bill methodically went through every social media – facebook, twitter, instagram – trying to distract himself from the pressure in his ass and the simmer of a growing fire in his belly. He shifted restlessly on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position with the butt plug digging into his clamped up hole. After changing posture a dozen times, he flopped onto his stomach and let one leg dangle over the edge of the couch to relieve the pressure of the butt plug.

Tom glanced over his shoulder, momentarily distracted from his work by Bill's floundering. His eyes sparkled as he met Bill's downcast expression.

“You know puppy eyes don't work on me, babe.”

“I'm not trying.” Bill muttered.

“Remember what I said about attitude?”

“Yes, sir.” Bill whispered, staring at the smooth, wood flooring.

Tom smiled and turned back to his computer, quickly losing himself in his work. Bill blew out a sigh as he watched Tom's hand flex over the computer mouse. His hands were always so strong and agile, so passionate in every pursuit – here they were, being wasted on a stupid computer mouse.

Bill plucked his phone back on and scrolled through the panels, looking at all his apps for a distraction. His thumb accidentally swiped over the camera icon, opening up an image of Tom. Bill held his finger over the back button, before slowly lifted mischievous eyes to Tom. Biting back a smile, he carefully held the phone up and began taking candid shots of his brother working, zooming in on his face, and then the muscles of his arms.

Aware of the shutter clicking repeatedly, Tom turned around his chair.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Bill said, yanking the phone down and rearranging his face in an innocent expression.

Tom kicked away from the computer, rolling the chair up next to Bill. He snatched the phone from Bill's hand, drawing a sharp sound of protest from Bill. Bill sat up sharply, causing the plug to stab him uncomfortably. He gasped and went rigid while still trying to swipe for his phone.

“Give it back!”

“I said don't pester me.” Tom said, pointing a finger in Bill's face, “You can have it back later.”

“What?” Bill demanded, horrified.

That cellphone was his most precious possession; it was like an extension of his arm. Tom couldn't just take it away, especially when they still had hours of studio work left to go.

“You can have it back when you're ready to behave.” Tom said.

He rolled his chair back to the computer and shoved Bill's phone into a safe hiding place in his pocket. Bill sputtered in disbelief, before turning to a sullen pout, arms crossed over his chest. He huddled down in the couch cushions and tried not to think about the need and impatience brimming inside him.

He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed since he didn't have his phone to look at, but he was sure the minutes were stretching to infinity. At last, he got up from the couch.

“I'm gonna go see what's in the fridge.”

“Okay.” Tom replied, absently.

“Do you want anything?”

“Not right now.”

Bill wandered out of the room and into the kitchen area. There was a full bar stocked, and he faintly entertained the thought of slamming back a few shots while Tom wasn't looking. Recalling that being drunk and stupid was what had gotten him into this situation made him think otherwise.

Pulling the refrigerator open, he glanced over the barely stocked shelves. They rarely kept much food in here because they ordered take out so much, but after a few moments of rummaging, Bill came up triumphant with some sort of crème filled rolls. He was hardly hungry, but he had to do something to distract himself from the goddamn butt plug.

Pouring two glasses of juice, he juggled the cups and the rolls and walked back to the room where Tom went through hours of recording with a look of utter concentration on his beautiful face.

Bill set one of the glasses of juice down next to Tom and dropped a chaste kiss on his brother's cheek, hoping to worm his way back into Tom's good graces before this studio session was over. He knew for a fact Tom was already thinking more keenly about those spankings, simply because he enjoyed making Bill bend over and take the belt; partially because he was an asshole.

Bill curled up on the couch with his juice and rolls, and comforted himself with the delectable treats. He savored each bite slowly, dragging out the process two times longer than needed. He got up one more time to refill his glass, before settling in and taking fifteen minutes to eat one roll.

“Didn't Mom teach you to chew with your mouth closed?” Tom asked, just when Bill thought his brother wasn't paying a lick of attention.

“Fuck you.”

The words jumped out of Bill's mouth before he could stop them. He had a moment of joy at the startled look on Tom's face, before he saw the fantasies of his own whipped ass dancing in Tom's eyes.

“You're really asking for it, aren't you?” Tom asked, spinning the chair around to fully face Bill.

“I'm not chewing with my mouth open.” Bill replied, smartly, “And- and . . . Besides, I brought you fucking juice.”

“That's supposed to make me happy?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, because I'm being nice.” Bill insisted, “And you're. . . you're . . . not.”

Tom crossed his arms over his chest, now appearing thoroughly amused.

“I must be confused – or you are – because I didn't think it was my goal in life to be nice to you.” Tom smirked, “Keep it up, Bill.”

Bill simmered as Tom spun the chair back around and returned his full focus to the album. He wanted to throw the half-eaten roll at Tom's head, because he knew exactly what Tom was doing. Tom was trying to get him so worked up and exasperated that he snapped; that he went beyond the point of no return. That point was just below the fiery lick of Tom's belt.

Tom enjoyed manipulating him and teasing him. He liked pushing Bill to the limit and making him beg for it. The end game was always to have Bill underneath him, sobbing for relief, and wearing a few pretty, pink welts across his ass by the time it was all said and done.

Bill had this theory tested and proved for years; what made him so mad was that he still couldn't figure out a way around it. Tom knew how to play him so well.

Bill quietly ate the rest of his rolls. When the tasty treats were gone, he sighed loudly and shifted around on the couch. He was so uncomfortable with the constant nudge of the butt plug; a unpleasant weight rested in his tummy, the familiar longing for release.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Bill said, breaking the silence after nearly an hour.

“If you're insinuating what I think you are, then you're just going to have to hold it because I'm not taking it out.” Tom replied, barely looking up from the computer screen.

Bill grumbled under his breath and leaned back against the couch cushions, “You're gonna fuck me while I have to take a dump?”

Tom shrugged, “If I have to.”

“That's disgusting.”

“So were you, coming all in your pants when I barely touched you last night.”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Come on. Was it really that bad?”

“Yeah, it was me and my right hand last night because you fell asleep right after creaming your pants.” Tom replied, casting an accusing glare over his shoulder.

“So now I'm on punishment. I get it.” Bill murmured, rubbing his hands over his face, “For something I can't even remember doing.”

“Not my fault you don't know when to stop.” Tom shrugged.

Bill rose from the couch and barely glanced over his shoulder as he said, “I'm gonna go take a piss at least.”

“No wanking in there.”

“Whatever.”

Bill wandered to the bathroom, dragging his feet over the smooth tile and making the rubber soles squeak in the empty, quiet studio. Inside the bathroom, he drew his pants open and glanced down his dick. He was mostly flaccid from irritation and thought of further punishment, but he knew a few simple touches could easily ignite the flame of desire. He could have himself coming in moments and Tom would probably never know.

“Shit.” Bill muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

He was just determined to get himself in as deep as possible. Sometimes, he really couldn't blame Tom for getting fed up and wanting to teach him a lesson.

Bill pressed his palm against his loins, cupping his balls and rubbing his palm against the tender head. Easy pleasure swirled through his tummy, causing his muscles to tighten up. He felt the butt plug prodding him, but after dealing with it for the past few hours, it didn't deter him. He pulled anxiously on his cock and felt his swell hotly under his grasp.

“Fuck yeah.” He muttered, swaying on his feet as the pleasure rolled through him.

With a few quick pumps of his hand, he was erect and aching for release. Eyes flickering open, he met his own harried gaze in the mirror across the room. His eyes were etched with desperation and his cheeks were rosy with arousal. The climax would mark his face with an expression he knew he couldn't wipe away with the release. Tom would know.

“God.” Bill growled under his breath, “Shit.”

He pressed his palm against his cock, trying to force it to go down. Touching himself in here was a bad idea, especially since Tom had specifically told him not to. He just had to be patient a little longer. He could survive, right?

The thought of Tom's disapproval and the following punishment made the quick hard-on wither like a dying plant. He zipped his pants back together and splashed some cold water on his face to soothe his burning cheeks. Casting a critical gaze in the mirror, he chided himself just the way Tom probably would – _You're so brainless, touching yourself in here while you could have something better. Getting yourself in trouble just because you can't have a little patience._

Bill left the bathroom and stormed back to the computer room, even more frustrated than before. He sat down hard on the couch and crossed his arms. Focusing on the opposite wall, he bounced his leg anxiously.

“You were touching yourself in there, weren't you?” Tom questioned, absently.

Bill flicked an irritated glance at his brother, “Yeah well, typically I try to aim for the toilet.”

He could see Tom's mouth curve in a smile, even if his twin didn't look at him, “You didn't make yourself orgasm, did you?”

“No.” Bill whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

“That's good.” Tom murmured, “Or else daddy would be getting out the belt.”

“Tom, can you . . . can you not!?” Bill snapped, face coloring red in humiliation.

“Not what?” Tom smirked, casting an amused glance at Bill.

“Not . . .” Bill choked on his own saliva, “Say that . . . when we're not . . .” His voice dwindled into a humiliated whimper.

“Not in bed?” Tom supplied with a chuckle.

“Yes.” Bill whispered.

Tom shrugged, but didn't pursue the conversation further.

Bill sank down in the couch, trying to ignore the constantly chafing butt plug, and the thought of Tom's belt flying over his bare skin. The night was far from over.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was pitch black except for the twinkle of stars and the far off grin of a crescent moon by the time Tom finished his work for the night. Bill was curled up on the couch, staring at his chewed up fingernails. In attempting to distract himself from the butt plug, he only made his brain retreat to the little toy stuff in his tight hole even more. It throbbed constantly through his brain, like a pleasure trigger he couldn't shut off. It was taking all of his self-control not to be a writhing, sobbing mess at Tom's feet by this point.

At last, Tom shut off the computer, and rose from his chair. He stretched his arms over his head, eliciting a series of pops down his spine, and causing his t-shirt to rise up his stomach. Bill watched with a quiet moan as a nice, thick sliver of Tom's flat, toned tummy was revealed. His pants hung low, barely held in place by his belt cinched just below his hips. Bill could see the defined V between his love handles – the particular part of Tom's flawless anatomy that made him drool and writhe time and time again.

“Tom . . .” He let out a strained whimper.

Tom turned to face him, wearing a shamelessly pleased smile. He sauntered over to the couch and bent down to kiss Bill's temple. One hand cradled Bill's jaw, while the other reached up to pluck the Yankees cap from his disheveled, blond locks. Breath teasing warmly over Bill's face, he drifted up to the furrowed brow and grazed his lips down the curve of Bill's nose. When at last his lips touched against Bill's, they both opened their eyes to fuse an intense gaze.

“Stand up.” Tom whispered, his voice guttural with pleasure.

Bill fumbled to get his folded up legs underneath him, functioning properly. His knees trembled as he stood in front of Tom, awaiting further instruction.

“Drop your pants.” Tom ordered, his eyes dark with a fiery passion.

Bill grabbed at the button of his jeans, tearing the material open and shoving both jeans and boxers down his ankles. His hands trembled; his whole body ached for Tom's touch, but most especially his quivering hole that held the plug fast.

Tom stepped in closer, hardly an inch away from Bill's face. He grabbed Bill's ass hard, pulling his brother's body tight against him. Bill gasped quietly and grabbed onto Tom's shoulder for support. Tom's eyes were inches away, boring into him with an unblinking intensity. They were dark chocolate that sucked Bill straight in, making him go weak and relentless with desire all at once.

“You have been so bad.” Tom whispered, reaching up to clutch Bill's face with his other hand.

“Tom . . .” Bill whispered, despairingly.

“You are so disobedient, it makes me want to beat your ass so hard, until you are begging me to stop.” Tom continued, his voice shaking with desire.

“Tom, please, don't . . .” Bill moaned, squirming in Tom's grasp.

Tom gripped Bill's face harder, and gave his brother a shake, “You will do whatever I say, do you hear me?”

“Yes.” Bill whined.

He could feel his cock rubbing against Tom's front, and through all of his brother's threats, he was still growing hard.

“Reach down and take the belt off of me.” Tom ordered, his tone much calmer this time.

“No, please-” Bill began, feeling tears begin to choke his throat.

After spending the last several hours with the butt plug prodding and teasing him, pushing him to the brink of his sanity, he didn't know if he could handle a beating.

“I said, do it.” Tom interrupted, sharply, “Do it, or I am going to hurt you so good, Bill. Do you hear me?”

Bill grabbed Tom's belt buckle with shaking hands and fumbled to get it open. He bit back a sob as he pulled the smooth, thick leather strip from the belt buckles and held it up between them. Tom let go of Bill completely and snatched the belt.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch, he crooked a finger at Bill, “Over my knee.”

Bill hesitated for only a second, thinking back over all the attitude he had thrown at Tom today, and wishing he could take it back. He dropped to his knees and bent over Tom's knee, feeling a shaft of dread, followed by the liquid burn of desire go through his belly. Pressing his face into the couch, he held his breath and waited for the first strike.

Tom folded the belt in half and placed it against Bill's presented ass. The smooth leather dragged over his exposed skin, making him cringe and shiver. He hated this moment of teasing, waiting for the leather to strike and burn instead of just slithering and teasing.

“I'm going to whip you good and hard.” Tom said, dragging the belt in a circle over Bill's ass, “Then I'm going to get rid of the plug and fuck you raw. Got it?”

Bill nodded vehemently, not trusting his voice to give a proper response.

“Good. Now don't whine and beg me to stop. You earned this.”

Before Bill could offer his penitent agreement, Tom brought the belt down with the first strike. The leather cracked hard across Bill's smooth, tender ass, drawing a sharp gasp, followed by desperate inhales from Bill. The pain was so sharp and sudden, he could hardly breathe for several moments. When he finally caught his breath, he was blinking back tears and Tom was raising his arm for the next spanking.

The belt met with his skin a second time, going over fresh flesh to leave two defined welts. Bill's mouth stretched open in a silent, breathless cry. He bucked helplessly against Tom's leg, both hands tearing at the couch cushions. Tom was putting more force than was probably necessary behind the spankings, just giving Bill a reason to contradict him by begging for mercy.

The third lashing pushed the tears past Bill's eyelids and down his cheeks. Bill managed to make a small, pathetic squeak as the pain tore white-hot across his skin. He clutched the couch cushions so hard that his knuckles turned white and his bones ached, but the grip couldn't draw him away from the painful licks of the belt.

Tom brought the belt down hard and fast, creating rapid, fleshy cracking noises in the otherwise silence of the studio. Bill's choked, breathless cries were background noise to the loud cracks of the belt against his ass; even if he had thought of begging, he couldn't convince his struggling vocal chords to reach Tom's ears. He was too paralyzed by pain and pleasure; too confused by the blur of both sensations to do anything but writhe and pant helplessly.

Tom paused from lashing him to rub his palm over the red, marked skin. Bill whimpered as Tom's palm chafed against the raw flesh, “Tom . . .Please. . .”

“What, babe?”

“It hurts.” Bill whispered, through clenched teeth, “Please, I learned my lesson.”

“Did you?” Tom murmured, leaning over to kiss the back of Bill's head, “Are you gonna be daddy's good boy for the rest of the night?”

Bill nodded eagerly, “Yes, sir.”

“Five more and we're done.” Tom replied.

He sat up straight and adjusted Bill's position over his knee. Pinning Bill down with one hand in the middle of his back, Tom cocked his arm back. Bill bit into his lower lip, silencing a yelp of pain as Tom brought the belt down hard.

Bill's whole body clenched in pain, pushing the butt plug in deeper. It rubbed now, even worse than before. More than anything – more than he wished the lashings to be over – he wished Tom would get the goddamn plug out of his ass. He couldn't take it much longer.

Tom delivered the last set of five all in a row, rapid, harsh licks that made Bill's skin burn and his body jump in shock over and over again. The pain burned, one big blanket of strikes, all over his ass. He thought of the bag he had brought with him, and hoped to God he had lotion somewhere in there.

At last, Tom set the belt aside and eased Bill off of his knee. He planted a quick kiss on the top of Bill's head.

“You did good.”

Bill sucked in a relieved breath and dropped a weary head to the couch cushions.

“Stay right here.” Tom murmured.

Rising from the couch, Tom found Bill's hefty fashion bag lying on the floor nearby. Digging through it, he pulled out lube, and much to Bill's relief, a big bottle of lotion.

He knelt down behind Bill and opened the lube.

“Let's get rid of this plug.” He said, quietly, dropping a kiss on Bill's left shoulder.

Applying a bit of lube to his fingers, Tom rubbed over Bill's cleft, and around the plug, oiling the entrance to make disengaging the plug smoother. Bill let out a slow breath, forcing himself to relax. Tom slowly wiggled the plug out of it's place firmly buried in Bill's hole. Bill let out a gasp of relief as the toy finally left his body, leaving him feeling empty and aching.

“You can go use to the restroom if you want.” Tom said, patting his side, “Just make sure you clean up thoroughly.”

Bill shrugged, “I was lying.”

Tom smiled, knowingly, and kissed Bill's temple, “Another reason you got the belt.”

Bill gave a tired smile, “Can you fuck me now?”

Tom cradled the back of his head, and guided his face down against the cushions. Bill bent over the couch without protest and rested his head wearily against the soft cushions. He watched with attentive, adoring eyes as Tom opened the bottle of lotion and poured out enough to fill his palm. Rubbing his hands together, Tom smeared the lotion all over his palms and fingers before pressing them against Bill's burning, smarting ass. Bill gave a pathetic moan of pleasure as the warm lotion soothed his aching skin.

Tom smiled at Bill's slack expression of relief. Rubbing his palms all over Bill's welt-covered skin, he simultaneously eased Bill's legs apart. Bill's parted his thighs eagerly and arched his ass against Tom's gloriously massaging hands. His grip was just strong enough to rub the lotion in deep and arouse Bill, but not so rough that he hurt the whipped flesh.

“Ohhh . . .” Bill sighed, mouth falling open.

Tom thumbs caressed down and met in the cleft, rubbing up against Bill's tender hole. The skin was sensitive from fighting against the plug all evening; the smallest touch made his muscles clench and quiver.

“That's nice.” Tom murmured, sounding pleased.

“Mmm.” Bill moaned, undulating his hips against Tom's touch.

Tom bent his head and softly licked Bill's hole, eliciting a gasp from the languid younger twin. He swirled his tongue in a tight circle for several moments, tasting the heat and sweetness, before drawing back. He patted one of Bill's red, marked up ass cheeks.

“Better?”

Bill nodded, “Mm, yeah.”

“Okay.” Tom said, capping the lotion and rising to his feet, “Get dressed.”

“What?” Bill sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and his face paling.

“Get up. We're going home.” Tom said, waving a hand for Bill to stand up.

“But-but. . . You said . . .” Bill argued, “You said you would take it out and . . . and fuck me . . .”

He anxiously pushed himself to his feet, almost stumbling over the jeans twisted around his ankles. He tugged his jeans up, trying to follow Tom as his brother gathered his things in order to leave the studio.

“I said I was going to whip you, take the plug out, and fuck you raw.” Tom replied, pointing a finger at Bill's crestfallen expression, “I didn't specify when or where.”

Bill let out a huff of disbelief, but couldn't find the words to argue. He was beyond horny and worked up; he was beyond waiting and writhing in silence. God forbid he get what he wanted, just one little time. Why did Tom have to be such a smug, cruel bastard?

Bill grabbed his bag and threw it hastily over his shoulder. Snatching his Yankees cap off the ground, he shoved it over his disheveled hair and pulled it down low to cover he gleam of frustrated tears in his eyes. He hated crying, and so did Tom, mainly because crying was for pussies. He wasn't a fucking pussy; he just wanted to Tom to fuck him. He wanted to cum, goddamnit.

Tom led them out of the studio house and locked up for the evening. He was whistling as he walked to his Land Rover, tossing the keys in the air and catching them behind his back. Bill gritted his teeth against a scream of frustration. Not only did Tom have to make him wait longer, but he also had to display the merriest mood possible while torturing Bill.

Inside the car, Bill sank down his seat and put his feet up on the dash. He scowled at the stereo when Tom turned on some of his stupid hip-hop music. Nowadays, they were agreeing more and more on music tastes, but Tom just had to layer on the asshole by playing music Bill didn't even like.

“Can I at least have my phone back?” Bill asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, yeah.” Tom said, digging in his pocket for the iPhone, “Here you go. I think you earned it.”

He winked charmingly at Bill as he tossed the phone to his brother. Bill snatched his beloved phone out of the air and immediately clicked the screen on. Of course, the stupid thing already had low battery even though it had been sitting in Tom's pocket for the past several hours. He got on Facebook, ignoring the low battery notification, eager to distract himself from Tom in any way possible.

They were silent for several minutes until Tom reached over the arm rest to lay his hand on Bill's thigh. Bill glanced at the hand, working up a look of utter disgust. Now Tom wanted to be nice.

“You know, we always say we should write about things we're passionate about and have strong feelings about.” Bill said, looking pointedly at Tom, “I think I should write a song about you being an asshole.”

Tom smirked, “Go ahead, Bill. But don't expect it to get farther than the paper.”

“Hey, I wrote 'Love Who Loves You Back' about us. I think I could write a song about you being an asshole, and it would fly. People love that shit.”

Tom glanced over at him, more serious this time. He reached up and tapped the tip of Bill's nose affectionately, “I do love you back, Bibi. Don't forget it.”

Bill sighed and glanced away. Tom could be so charming that it made Bill's knees go weak and his insides turn to jelly. It was fucking hard to resist, even when he was pissed.

“Hey, we'll be home in a few minutes.” Tom said, giving Bill's knee a squeeze, “Hang in there.”

“You could have fucked me right on that couch.” Bill replied, throwing up a hand, “But instead, you decided to torture me.”

“I'm not torturing you. I'm giving you a little lesson in patience.” Tom replied, calmly, “You're not a very good student; that's why the lesson is still going.”

“You can't teach someone who doesn't want to learn.” Bill muttered.

Tom put on the breaks for a red light and reached over to grab Bill's chin with a rough hand. He pulled Bill's face close to his, so close Bill could see the tiny pores and feel hot breath on his face.

“Then I guess I'll have to force you.” Tom said, calmly.

Bill didn't attempt to wrench his face out of Tom's grasp because he knew it would only upset his brother further. Instead, he let his lower lip slide out in a pout and lowered his eyes.

“Don't make me take that phone back – and a few other choice privileges you might not enjoy.” Tom threatened, releasing Bill's chin with a jerk of his wrist.

Bill sat back against the seat, face blazing with humiliation. They had been through this so many times before, but he still wasn't learning. Too goddamn stubborn, and maybe a little bit stupid.

They were quiet the rest of the way back home, but Bill could see Tom practically shaking out of the corner of his eye. His twin gripped the steering wheel like it was Bill's neck, trying to choke the rebellion out of him, and his left leg bounced in an anxious tick. Yes, Tom was patient beyond Bill's realms of understanding, but sometimes Bill pushed far enough to make him snap. Given Bill had already failed the first test, Tom didn't have much fortitude left.

When they arrived home, Tom slammed the gearshift into park.

“Go to the bedroom and strip.” He ordered, his voice low and husky.

Bill grabbed at the door handle, eager to get out of the tense confines of the car. His body was jumping with both needy and dreadful sparks as he considered what Tom would do to him. He'd already been thoroughly punished with the belt, but he'd had the balls to throw attitude at Tom on the drive home. It wasn't beyond plausibility that Bill could be in for another beating.

Bill threw his bag over his shoulder and stumbled out of the car. As he rushed to the front door, he could hear Tom followed him at a slower pace. Tom's eyes burned a hole in the back of Bill's head, cracking open his skull to see all those hidden desires and fancied acts of rebellion – pressing his own thoughts of punishment and domination into the crowded fantasies.

Bill grabbed the door handle with a slippery palm and fumbled to get the key in the lock. Tom was right behind him now, resting a heavy hand on Bill's lower back. Bill could feel the heat of that palm through his t-shirt, the trembling urge to tear his little brother's clothes off and punish him all over again.

Bill pushed the door open at last, and was immediately greeted by the panting and yipping of dogs. He glanced down at his beloved pets, whispering a quiet, dull hello. Play time would have to wait till later, after Tom was done playing with him.

“Go.” Tom ordered from behind him when Bill paused for just a moment.

The door slammed shut behind Tom, causing Bill to jump. He threw his bag down on the couch because it was weighing him down, and fled to the staircase. He could hear Tom order the dogs back to their beds before mounting the stairs with heavy footsteps.

Bill felt as if Tom were chasing him all the way up there stairs, though in reality, Tom was walking at a much slower, steadier pace than Bill. He burst into their bedroom, panting and sweating already. Kicking his shoes off, he simultaneously pulled his shirt off over his head and discarded it as if it had somehow offended him. He was steadying his hands to get the zipper of his pants down when Tom entered the room.

Tom crossed the room swiftly and slapped Bill's hands out of the way. His hands were quick and harsh as he yanked the zipper open and tore Bill's jeans down his legs. His hands grabbed roughly at Bill's abused ass, drawing a wounded cry from Bill's lips.

“I gave you lots of chances.” Tom said, his voice low, “But you just have to be stubborn, and so fucking stupid, don't you?”

“Tom . . .” Bill whined, squirming in the rock solid circle of his brother's arms.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard.” Tom added in a low, bewitching whisper that tore into Bill's spine with a violent shudder, “I'm gonna fuck your tight hole until you scream.”

“Tom, please.” Bill whispered, breathlessly, choking on his own saliva.

“But you're not going to come.” Tom added, lethally.

“Tom, noooo . . .” Bill whined, shaking his head vigorously.

Tom grabbed Bill's cheek, stilling his shaking and forcing Bill's to meet his dark, unfiltered gaze, swimming with lust for Bill's pain and submission.

“You're not going to come. Are you?” He questioned, each word clear and defined.

Bill bit on his lower lip to quell a tide of emotions. He didn't want to say yes; he wanted to argue with Tom to let him come because he had been waiting all fucking day. Arguing would enrage Tom further, if not lengthen his sentence to more than today. He had to lay down and take this punishment, even if he didn't want to.

“Are you?” Tom demanded, gripping Bill's face harder.

Bill closed his eyes briefly and drew in a deep breath. When he exhaled, his lips betrayed the note of a sob, “No . . . I'm not.”

“Good.” Tom said, stiffly.

He pushed Bill around to face the bed and nudged him to his stomach on the sheets. He moved rapidly around the room, gathering lube and a condom, before returning to where Bill lay, trembling. Bill shuddered deep down in need, as Tom stripped out of his shirt and pants . The knowledge that he was about to be punished in a rather brutal fashion couldn't stop Bill from admiring his brother's toned, muscular physique. Every tanned, rippling inch called for Bill's skin and devotion like a siren he couldn't shut off, no matter how distraught he became. He lived for that touch and friction; needed it like he needed air to breathe.

Tom grabbed the lube, and slapping Bill's bare hip, ordered, “Open up.”

Bill moved his legs apart, and tried to relax his muscles as Tom crowded in behind him. The first swipe of his lubed fingers made Bill gasp quietly and arch in pleasure. His loins twisted with lust, unable to halt the first rush of blood.

Tom slid his wet fingers up and down the cleft, while Bill whined and twisted like a puppet on his brother's strings.

“You like that?” Tom asked, bending to intone the whisper right into Bill's ear, “You want my fingers in you?”

Bill pursed his lips tightly to squelch a whimper, or worse yet, an affirmation.

“Come on.” Tom urged, dipping one finger into Bill's tight entrance, “I know you do.”

Bill's hips arched eagerly, and his knees widened their stance to accommodate Tom's fingers. He gasped into the sheets, suffocating himself to stop the moans from reaching Tom's ears. He hated that he liked this torture; loved how Tom forced him against his will. It made his heart race, and adrenaline dilute his blood; his cock got hard and twitchy, spasming hungrily with every touch.

Tom sank two fingers into Bill's hole, all the way to the knuckle. Bill grabbed at the bedsheets, as his body sparked with pleasure. With such little preparation, his hole was still tight, and the recent friction of the butt plug, left him sensitive. He wanted to scream as Tom pumped his fingers into the hot, clamped space, making room for his big cock. His fingers pounded relentlessly at Bill's prostate for several moments, driving the pleasure straight to Bill's core

“Ahh!” Bill couldn't contain his cry of pleasure. He bucked against the bedsheets, futilely attempting to escape.

Tom pinned him down with one hand firm on the middle of his back.

“Lie still.”

He grabbed the lube and splashed a generous amount over Bill's ass, spilling it down his crack and dousing his ass cheeks as Bill squirmed. The lube ran down his skin in sticky rivulets and gleamed in the low lighting of the lamp, no doubt igniting feral hunger in Tom.

Tom delved his fingers back into Bill, much more easily this time with the abundant lube streaming down Bill's cleft. He pumped two fingers in for only a few moments before pausing to squeeze a third in. Bill drew in a sharp breath, almost choking as Tom's fingers stretched him open. The muscles shuddered and ached before giving way to Tom's thrusting and coaxing. His body eagerly gaped to Tom's fingers, practically begging for more in a bold betrayal of Bill's attempts to stem the pleasure.

“Oh, yeah. That's a good boy.” Tom grunted in his ear, “Open for daddy.”

Bill gave a strangled groan and felt his whole body flame with shame. Tom could manipulate him so easily; he was barely fit to call himself a man with Tom drawing the pleasure so quickly from his body.

Tom smirked as he fit his fourth, little finger into Bill's open entrance. He delved them deep inside and curled his fingertips, grazing the prostate with devastating precision. Bill cried out helplessly, his whole body shaking, on the tipping point of pleasure. He could only imagine what Tom would do to him if he came, especially since Tom hadn't even put his cock in yet.

“You want my whole fist in there, don't you?” Tom teased, flicking his tongue against Bill's earlobe.

“No . . .” Bill whined, grasping at the sheets to pull himself away.

“It sure seems like it.” Tom continued, pressing his fingers in hard, “You're so open for me, baby.”

“Tom, please . . .” Bill panted, weakly, “Please, just fuck me.”

“That's good. I like to hear you beg for it.” Tom murmured. He sat back and stroked Bill's beaten flank while he probed Bill's hole with his hand, “Say it to me again.”

“Please . . .” Bill whispered, hiding his face in the sheets, “Please, Tomi, fuck me. I want you- . . . I need you to fuck me.”

“Beautiful.” Tom whispered, “Now tell me that you aren't going to cum all over these sheets.”

“I won't.” Bill replied, eager to have Tom inside him, “I promise I won't.”

Tom withdrew his fingers and gave Bill's butt cheek a gentle pat. Tearing a condom open with his teeth, he rolled it over his thick, throbbing erection with agile fingers. Bill watched over his shoulder as the rubber encased his brother's cock, slightly muting the bright pink and purple shades of throbbing lust. God, how he loved that cock; he worshiped it with a devotion that could hardly be concealed from the world. He wanted it inside him always, even when it was about to punish him.

Tom squeezed out more lube onto his cock and polished it with a pump of his fist. With his other hand, he urged Bill's hips up.

“Get on your knees.” He commanded, his voice throaty and eager.

Bill gathered his knees under himself, presenting his body for Tom's taking with a tide of remorse over having been so willful and difficult. He could be having a spectacular orgasm in the next several minutes, if he hadn't been rebellious.

Tom grabbed Bill's hips, roughly adjusting his position. Bill could feel the tip of Tom's cock rub against his entrance and the muscles quiver in response. His insides melted to molten desire, aching for Tom to be inside him. He needed it; he wanted this punishment, never mind all his protests.

Tom grasped the back of Bill's head, pushing his face down into the sheets and pinning him there while his ass wiggled in the air. Bill breathed in shallow, rapid bursts against the sheets, unable to find a balance between moaning and oxygen. Tom was pushing into him slowly, forcing back the last of his resistance and filling him to the aching point. Bill could feel how hot the thick rod of flesh was, and he knew how much Tom wanted it. He was simply waiting for Bill to take his cock completely before he began what would undoubtedly be a harsh, fast rhythm.

Tom's cock slid torturously slow into Bill's ass, and completed the entrance with a quick jerk of his hips. The hard, thick rod buried as deep inside of Bill as it could go, making Bill squirm and moan. It felt like Tom's cock was stretching him to the breaking point, but he knew this was only the beginning.

“That's good.” Tom muttered, dragging his palm lightly across Bill's ass cheek.

He ground his hips firmly against Bill's ass, roughly massaging his cock around inside of Bill's clamped body.

Bill drew in a sharp breath as Tom's cockhead rubbed up against his prostate, igniting a series of spasms through his body. He was already hard and throbbing, but the thought of cumming only to receive further punishment kept him from enjoying the pleasure shocks.

Tom grasped Bill's hips and withdrew, leaving just the tip inside Bill. He waited, letting Bill squirm and pant in exhilaration and dread, before slamming fully inside. Bill gasped, his body throbbing dully as Tom's cock cut through his resistance and forced itself to the deepest point once more.

Bill grasped at the sheets, trying to brace himself as Tom drew back once more. Like a hammer falling, his cock drove into Bill's upraised, shivering asshole, spreading a fresh wave of pain and pleasure. Bill gave a low strangled cry, and drew the sheets closer to his face to muffle the pathetic sounds.

Tom paused for a moment, dragging his hands over Bill's ass cheeks. He dipped his thumbs in and spread the two sections of flesh apart to give himself an unhindered view of his cock entering the flushed, red hole clamped around him.

“That's beautiful.” Tom murmured.

Bill whined, hiding his face in the sheets.

Tom pumped his hips against Bill's ass, lighter this time, coaxing the muscles to open up to his cock. The quick, shallow rhythm had Bill's hole gaping in no time, taking Tom's cock with easy strokes. Bill's legs shook, trying to hold himself upright, as Tom came into him over and over again, assaulting his body with pleasure. He was so hard and ready to come that his balls ached, but he knew if he disobeyed Tom one more time tonight that he was going to get it really hard.

Tom grunted in pleasure from behind Bill, and grasped his cheeks a little harder. His thrusts quickened, skin slapping against skin. The ache deepened in Bill's body, right where Tom fucked him and through his hot, twitching cock. He wanted to scream and beg Tom to stop, but his throat was paralyzed. Tom fucked into him over and over again, deep, hard thrusts that drove Bill's body forward against the mattress and made their skin burn with friction. Tom groaned, and grasped at Bill's body, rough hands touching at his hips, sides and chest, as if to possess Bill in every way. He was like a hungry beast, with no control.

Bill grasped at the last strings of his control, focusing with all his effort on pushing back the pleasure that flowed through his body like an electric current. Tom's rapid thrusts, that drove straight to his center of pleasure, stomped out his resistance like a dying flame. His body ached to come, releasing tiny drops of pre-cum that slid in sweet, sticky drips down his thighs.

“Tom, please!” Bill burst out at last, his voice ragged and high-pitched.

Tom's thrusts slowed. Reaching down to grasp Bill around the neck, he pulled his languishing twin upright against his chest. His hands caressed Bill's sides, asking without without words.

“I . . . I can't . . .” Bill whispered through dry lips, “Tom, please. . .”

“You said you would take the punishment without climaxing.” Tom reminded him in a low, disappointed tone.

“But I . . .” Bill whined, shaking his head, “I haven't come all day, Tom, and I need to . . . I can't . . .”

Tom reached up and slapped Bill's mouth, just hard enough to sting. Bill gave a quiet gasp, and felt his cheeks heat up.

“Stop whining.” Tom ordered, “You did this to yourself.”

“Can't I just . . .?”

“Come?” Tom asked, sharply, “No.”

“Tom-”

Bill gasped in surprise when Tom withdrew sharply, leaving his body thrumming but empty. Tom climbed off the bed and removed the condom from his red, throbbing cock. Quickly discarding the unused rubber, he turned and motioned for Bill with a sharp hand.

Bill crawled across the bed and into Tom's waiting hand. Tom grabbed onto his hair and forced him down to knees on the floor. His other hand swiped Bill's mouth open with a thumb to his lower lip, dragging his jaw wide open. Bill's quiet moan was quickly muffled by Tom's cock, as Tom shoved it into his mouth.

“Suck it, Bibi.” Tom ordered in a husky growl.

“Mmm.” Bill moaned in an agreement around his mouthful of cock.

He did his best to take Tom's cock, but Tom thrust in so fast and hard that Bill was nearly choking on the thick, throbbing length. He grasped at Tom's hips, attempting to regulate the thrusts, only to find himself thrown back against the bed, with his head trapped between the mattress and Tom's cock.

“Take it.” Tom commanded, pumping his cock into Bill's open, trembling mouth.

Bill groaned, letting his limbs go limp against the floor. He had upset Tom again, by not being able to take the ass fucking. One more black mark by his name tonight; he just couldn't stop messing up. He really had no idea what Tom would do with him once this session was over since he had been an utter disappointment. He probably deserved another lashing with the belt, rights to orgasm suspended for another few days, and a few other choice punishments that Tom would deal out with pleasure. And after being so disobedient, Bill wouldn't have any place to argue.

Tom thrust his cock into Bill's mouth until Bill couldn't control the saliva pouring down his chin, and he could taste the salty moisture of Tom's pre-cum against the back of his tongue. Here, Tom pulled out and grabbed his cock in firm, hungry fist and pumped the orgasm out of himself. Bill watched, panting and exhilarated, as Tom jacked off in front of his face. The fear of punishment scuttled to the back of his mind as he watched his strong, sweating, and pleasured older brother tremble and cum before his eyes. The first, hot splashes of cum landed on Bill's cheek and forehead, and he squeezed his eyes shut to endure all the rest. Tom's orgasm deposited itself on Bill's face, baptizing him in the hot, slick mess of white down his cheeks, nose and mouth.

Bill slowly opened his eyes when he heard Tom fall to his knees, breathing hard. He looked up at his brother with a repentant gaze, hoping Tom would see Bill's regret and have mercy.

Tom narrowed his eyes as the pleasure seeped from his body. He grabbed Bill by the face and smeared away a bit of the cum with his thumb.

“Look what you made me do.” He said, holding his moistened thumb in front of Bill's eyes.

“I'm sorry, Tom.” Bill whispered, lowered his gaze.

“Look at me.” Tom snapped, jerking Bill's chin up.

Bill cautiously met Tom's gaze, fighting back the urge to cry. He hated disappointing Tom, especially when they had started out the morning so well. All he had to do was sit and wait quietly while Tom worked in the studio – that had been the only request. He couldn't even follow through with something so simple.

“Look at me.” Tom repeated, more quietly this time, “You know what you've done, so I won't repeat it. Go wash your face, and then I'll tell you what we're going to do with the rest of the night.”

“Okay.” Bill whispered.

He rose to his feet on shaky legs and wandered to the bathroom, fighting back waves of anger and self-pity. When he flicked the lights on, he slowly met his face in the mirror, and cringed at how flushed, and used he appeared under a thin layer of Tom's fluid.

He quickly washed his face off and scrubbed it dry with a towel. It was barely an improvement to his reflection, seeing as he couldn't wash away the disappointment. With a sigh, he turned his ass toward the mirror and checked the forming welts with a critical gaze. He had earned every one, but that wouldn't make sitting any easier. God knew he'd get a dozen more before the night was out . . .

Dreading the impending conversation, Bill left the bathroom and slowly made his way back to the bed, where Tom sat, scrolling through his phone. Bill sat down next to Tom and didn't say a word, waiting for Tom to deliver the next challenge – because punishment was indeed a challenge, in which Bill either defeated the obstacles set up for him, or failed miserably.

Tom clicked his phone screen on and glanced up with a look of determination in his gaze.

“We just got invited to a party.”

“A party?” Bill whispered.

Typically, he loved going to parties and getting smashed, but with an unfulfilled dick and the lingering sense of failure, he wasn't in the mood to have fun.

“Yes. We're going.” Tom replied, resolutely.

“But . . .Why?” Bill asked, trying to keep his tone submissive, and simply curious.

“Because, you're overthinking it.” Tom replied, “You need to get out of your head, Bill.”

Bill bit his lower lip and considered what Tom was saying. He was probably right; he was always right. That's why he was in charge.

Tom rose from the bed and strode to the drawer where they kept all of their toys and supplies. He plucked a tool from the drawer and sauntered back to where Bill sat at the edge of the bed.

“This is the last challenge for tonight.” Tom said, “If you want it to be.”

Bill cast a defeated gaze at the cock ring, “I have to wear it to the party?”

“Yes.” Tom said, kneeling down in front of Bill to apply the toy, “If you can go through the party in a well-behaved manner, I'll take it off when we get home and you can cum.”

“What if I have to pee?” Bill asked, with a groan.

Tom shrugged, “Then you'll just have to hold it.”

“Is that a part of the punishment too?” Bill asked, arching one brow.

Tom gave a low chuckle, “If you want it to be.”

“So . . . I can't cum, I can't pee.” Bill sighed, “It's going to be a long party.”

Tom rose to his feet and dropped a kiss on Bill's forehead, “It'll be over before you know it.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bill tossed back his third shot and gulped down the burning liquid. The alcohol went straight to his head, making him light-headed and giddy. He was working on a Jack and Coke too, but that drink he nursed slowly, so as not to lose control. He was drinking just enough to keep his mind off the pinch of the cock ring at his groin and the chafe of desire throbbing just inside him.

Across the room, Tom stood in a circle of friends with his own drink in hand. He was having a merry time, though it was more likely he drew amusement from Bill's squirming and suffering than hanging out with the party hosts.

Bill wandered away from the bar and found an open couch cushion to curl himself up on. The sixty inch TV was playing music videos and a few drunken guests danced lazily around the open room. Bill watched them with distant, unfocused eyes. He wasn't in the mood to get smashed, as tempting as that idea seemed considering his position. He just wanted to go home and get this damn cock ring off. He would let Tom do anything to him; he just wanted to come.

Bill checked his phone for the hundredth time that night. He suppressed a groan when he realized that it was only fifteen minutes later than the last time he had looked. Though it was just past two a.m. the party didn't seem to be winding down. Typically, Bill loved house parties because they could party and drink as long as they wanted without dealing with “last call” but tonight he wished not all their friends were nocturnal creatures like the twins.

Bill drank down some of his Jack and Coke, wishing the alcohol would soothe his nerves and the raging desire barely held at bay by the cock ring. He was considering getting up to find Tom when someone plopped down on the couch next to him.

“Hey, you look sexy.” The drunken man slurred, leaning closer to Bill.

Bill cringed and leaned away from the stranger's alcohol-tainted breath and grabby hands.

“Sorry, I'm not interested.” He replied, scooting farther down the couch.

“Hey, come back here, sweet thing.”

The man grabbed at Bill's arm. His grip was surprisingly strong for someone so impaired. He pulled Bill back across the couch, his other hand groping at Bill's inner thigh.

“I said no!” Bill snapped, shoving the man hard with both hands, “Get the fuck off!”

The man scowled as Bill rose from the couch, nose held high.

“Go ahead, play hard to get.” He mumbled, waving a hand at Bill, “But you look like you need to get fucked really nice and hard-”

“Hey, watch your mouth.”

Bill and the drunken stranger both spun around to see Tom looming over the couch, both hands poised on his hips. Dark, narrowed eyes expressed anger and possession and lips formed a light line.

“You can't blame a guy for trying to get laid.” The man said, holding his hands up in surrender.

“That's my little brother.” Tom replied, pointing a finger at Bill, “Don't approach him again or I'll beat your ass into next year.”

Before the man could protest, Tom rounded the couch and grabbed Bill by the arm to cart him off into a secluded area. The hallway was dark and fairly removed from the loud music in the common area. In the shadows, Tom crowded Bill up against the wall, one hand gripping Bill's hip, the other bracing him against the wall. Bill could feel Tom's breath hot and needy on his cheeks and barely make out the glint of his hungry eyes in the darkness.

“You are mine.” He whispered darkly.

Bill muffled a cry of surprise as Tom grabbed his ass hard, causing the dulling pain from that afternoon's beating to flare up once more.

“I know, Tom, I know.” Bill whimpered, grasping anxiously at the collar of Tom's shirt.

“I wish I could throw you down right there and fuck them, just to show them who you belong to.” Tom whispered, his lips hovering hotly over Bill's ear. The tickle of his breath down Bill's neck made Bill shiver down to his core. The need that had ebbed in the face of indignant anger over the stranger's approaches came rushing back in a flame of desire.

“Tom, please.” Bill whispered, “Let's just go home.”

“No.” Tom ground out, reaching up to grasp Bill's slender neck in one strong hand, “No, you will do as I say.”

Bill cut off his protests with pursed lips and focused on breathing around Tom's hand at his neck.

“Feeling desperate yet?” Tom asked softly, leaning in to kiss Bill's jaw, “Are you horny and cock-hungry for me?”

“Yes.” Bill whined, straining on his toes as Tom's hand cinched tighter at his throat, “Yes, yes. Please, Tom, I'm begging you.”

“You're going to do everything Daddy says, aren't you?” Tom asked, his voice lowering into insane depths of lust and possessiveness. His body urged closer, crushing Bill against the wall, connecting their needy loins.

Bill gasped and writhed as Tom's hardened cock rubbed against his own, teasing the blood into his trapped cock. He could feel himself starting to throb and grow erect, making the ring seem tighter with each passing second.

“Yes.” He choked out, nodding helplessly, “Yes, Daddy, please.”

Tom slowly let him down from the wall, his hand sliding from Bill's neck to his chest, toying with the nipple ring located just beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Good boy.” Tom murmured, pressing a kiss to Bill's cheek.

He turned to exit the hallway, but Bill grabbed onto his hand before he could go.

“How much longer?” Bill asked, blinking the biggest, saddest eyes that he could manage.

Tom chuckled, “Until I say so.”

Bill sighed, letting his lower lip slide out.

“Chin up.” Tom said, lifting Bill's face with his fingertips under Bill's chin, “As soon as we get home I am taking you to the bedroom, stripping you naked, and making you come everywhere.”

Bill swallowed hard, feeling all the blood rush to his face.

“You'll never forget how hard you come tonight.” Tom promised, his eyes dancing.

Leaning forward, he planted a quick kiss on Bill's mouth. Bill urged his lips fully into the kiss, but Tom drew back too quickly. He tugged on Bill's hand to lead them back to the party, where Bill was sure nothing but discomfort and boredom awaited.

An hour later, Bill was curled up on a different couch, far away from the stranger who had approached him earlier, fighting off alternating waves of frustration and desire, exacerbated by the acute need to use the bathroom. He hadn't thought about that privilege being revoked when he began downing shots and his Jack and Coke, but now he wished he could rewind and not drink a single drop. On top of the milk with breakfast and the juice at the studio, his bladder was full to the point of bursting. Peeing with the cock ring on was not an option, and neither was taking the damn thing off. Meanwhile, Tom was off talking and laughing with his friends, seemingly unaware of Bill's suffering.

Around 3:30, Bill rose from the couch and carefully made his way across the room, attempting to walk normally and hold his bladder in line at the same time. If all the people at the party hadn't been so drunk, they probably would have noticed his waddling and utter mortification.

Bill found Tom in the kitchen with three friends, drinking beers and conversing rapidly about music. Bill slowly edged his way in until he was lingering at Tom's side, waiting to be noticed.

Tom finished his spiel, and as another friend began to give his own opinion, he glanced over at Bill, “What?”

“I'm getting tired. Can we go?” Bill asked.

Tom's studied Bill's hopeful expression for several moments before breaking off their gaze. He took a long swig of his beer and continued to lean against the counter, leaving Bill's question to hang in the air.

“Tom.” Bill said, crossing his arms.

The raucous laughter from the other three men subsided as the twins came to a stalemate, gazing at each other with identical, dark, determined eyes.

“Maybe we should let you two be alone.” One of them chuckled nervously.

“No, it's fine.” Tom said, holding up a hand, “Bill here is just being a pussy and wanting to leave early.”

“Seriously?” Bill muttered.

The other three guys laughed as a blush crawled up Bill's cheeks. Frustrated, Bill gave a defeated sigh and turned to leave the room. He could certainly sit on the couch fuming for the rest of the night, but he wouldn't stand around in front of Tom's friends while they laughed at him.

“Bill, wait.”

Bill heard Tom's voice behind him, but he didn't stop. He strode determinedly to the front door and yanked it open. Stepping out onto the front porch, he let out a slow exhale and let the cool, night air caress his fevered cheeks.

“Hey, you know I was just kidding.” Tom said, pulling the front door shut behind them.

Bill glanced over at his brother with narrowed eyes, “Does that mean we can go?”

Tom shrugged and gazed out at the empty street with narrowed eyes, as if thinking deeply. Bill felt his heart begin to sink as the silence lengthened between them. He shuffled closer to Tom, keeping his head down and arms loose, non-defensive.

“I really have to go.” He whispered, “And . . . And I need you.”

Tom glanced over at him, pupils dilating and sucking Bill in like hypnosis. He would do anything now to have Tom; anything his daddy asked of him.

“Please.” Bill added, sweetly.

He reached out slowly to lay his palm against Tom's side. He could feel the heat of his brother's skin through the fabric and the vibration of his heart inside his ribcage. He was hungry, and holding onto bare threads of his control. This state was exactly how Bill loved Tom to be; for both of them to be. On the border of desire and control, on the edge of lust and insanity. They were most violent and unpredictable at these times, both straining and fighting for what they wanted most, both fingers on the trigger.

“Come on.” Bill pleaded softly, “You can have me any way you want, and I won't argue. I'll be your good boy all night.”

“But you already failed the test this morning.” Tom reminded him quietly.

“I'll do better.”

“You're promising this?”

“Yes.” Bill insisted, curling his fingers around Tom's t-shirt to pull them just an inch closer.

“You realize if you mess up again I'll have to punish you severely.” Tom murmured, his voice strained, but oh so aroused by the simple thought.

“Yes.” Bill replied, lowering his head momentarily.

He was impulsive to make hasty promises in the heat of the moment, but he could hardly stand it any longer.

“I will tie you down and whip you.” Tom went on, lifting a finger to tilt Bill's chin upward, “And find some bindings for your cock and balls.”

Bill bit his lower lip hard, feeling hot shame and arousal flood his cheeks with pink.

“You won't come for days.” Tom whispered, stepping so close that Bill could feel the flow of his breath on his cheeks.

“I'll be good.” Bill managed in a breathless whimper.

“Mmm.” Tom murmured, studying Bill's wide-eyed, pleading expression, “All right then.”

“Yes?” Bill asked, delighted, “We can go?”

“Yes, we can go.” Tom said, smiling lightly.

“Thank you.” Bill said, trying to contain himself from jumping around for joy.

“Let's go.” Tom said, waving a hand toward where their car was parked.

Bill was almost running as they stepped off the porch. His heart leaped in his chest as he imagined their arrival at home, clothes flying in a hurry to get hands on naked skin. The thought of a simple caress against his bare back had never been so rewarding.

Tom climbed in beside him and started the car. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. Despite all of Bill's failures today, Bill knew his brother was pleased by this outcome. He liked to get Bill so worked up that he was begging and making wild promises. It meant Bill was truly ready to submit and obey every order.

Tom pulled the car onto the road and pointed them towards home. The sky was still pitch black except for the pin-points of glittering stars. At daylight, they would be collapsing against warm sheets, exhausted from the night's pursuits.

Bill did his best not to squirm as they drove in silence. Without any other distractions, all he could think about was the need to relieve himself and the underlying throb of desire in his loins. He tried to remember how long it had taken them to get to the party, but he had been too absorbed with anger and self-pity about the cock ring punishment to look at the clock.

Bill glanced up sharply when he felt Tom's hand on his knee. His eyes were set straight ahead at the road, but Bill could read the desire in his clenched jaw and the upward tilt of his chin. His other hand gripped the steering wheel so hard the veins in the back of his hand and forearm stood out in a delicious display.

“Get it out.” He grunted into the silence of the car.

“What?” Bill whispered.

“I said get it out.” Tom repeated, cutting a demanding gaze to Bill, “Show me your dick.”

Bill swallowed hard, and felt his heart begin to chug faster. Licking his lips, he stretched his legs out and reached down to open the fly of his pants. The sound of the zipper opening scraped the silence and released a stream of tension and lust into the air. He tugged the clinging skinny jeans away from his hips and flipped the waistband of his underwear down to reveal his cock. He was nearly flaccid, except for the growing throbs that now flushed through his bloodstream driven by Tom's gaze. The cock ring sat almost innocuously at the base, teasing them both.

“Stroke it.” Tom murmured, his fingers tightening around Bill's knee.

Bill bit back a whimper as he took his cock in his hand. The flesh reacted instantly, twitching against the warmth and familiarity of his palm. He gave it a few thorough pulls, letting the blood flow into the aching, needy flesh.

“That's good.” Tom ground out, eyes flashing between the road and Bill's display.

Bill let out a soft moan and sank lower in his seat. He stroked his cock with both hands, one following the other from tip to base. The deprived dick eagerly perked to his touch, rising to erection against his belly within moments of his caress. He wanted to come right there, but the cock ring and Tom's threats subdued the pleasure back behind the pleasure line.

“Take your pants all the way down.” Tom ordered.

Bill shot a wide-eyed gaze over at Tom. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, and he was almost sure Tom could hear it. If not for the darkness of the car, Tom would also see the bright red hue of his cheeks.

He hesitated only a second longer before wiggling his pants down to his ankles. His bare ass settled against the smooth leather of the seat covering, giving him an unexpected thrill.

“Good.” Tom murmured, his hand settled back against Bill's knee. He tugged gently on the leg as he continued to stare firmly at the road, “Spread them.”

Bill pursed his lips hard to fight back a whimper. He wanted to beg Tom not to do this because he knew he would never be allowed to come inside of Tom's precious car, but he was so sexually deprived and frustrated that he simply couldn't argue when Tom allowed him to touch himself.

While Tom kept his gaze on the road, his hand glided down Bill's inner thigh. The simple touch sent need and heat firing through Bill's body, straight to his core. His cock spasmed hungrily against his belly, fighting the confines of the cock ring. It felt incredibly tight around his dick, in a way that made him want to scream and moan in pleasure all at once.

Tom's fingers were warm and rough as they slid between Bill's legs to touch his balls. They curled under the tender sac, fondling gently and rolling them a bit. Bill gasped out loud and grabbed on the car door. His braced his feet hard against the floor and urged his hips up against Tom's hand. His head fell back against the seat, lolling in pleasure. Tom's fingers caressed him rhythmically, stroking and squeezing, luring him to the edge of pleasure.

“Ahh, Tom.” Bill groaned, reaching up to grab onto Tom's arm, “God, please. . .”

“Rub your cock.” Tom murmured.

Bill whipped his head in Tom's direction, searching his brother's face for a hint of mercy. Tom couldn't do this to him, goddamnit. He would be so worked up and needy by the time they got home that he would no longer be thinking clearly. He would mess up somehow; he would get too impatient and unruly. Tom would have to beat him . . .

Tom's fingers tightened around Bill's balls.

“Do it.”

Bill bit down on his lower lip and eased his fingers back around the thick, throbbing shaft.

“Jesus.” He breathed out, body shivering in pleasure.

“Mmm.” Tom hummed, glancing over at Bill's slack expression of pleasure, “You like that, do you?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Tom gave a brief smile, “That makes me want to spank you again.”

Bill slid his eyes open, casting Tom his steamiest, most seductive gaze, “Then do it, daddy.”

Tom's fingers released Bill's balls and slid over to grasp his inner thigh. Bill could feel a tremble running through his brother's fingers, energy and need waiting to be released over top Bill's writhing, overwrought body.

Tom slowly drew his hand away from Bill's body and gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

“We're here.” He said.

Bill glanced out the window to see that they were driving down there street. Their house was just ahead, so close.

Tom pulled the car into the garage and shoved the gearshift into park. The garage door fell shut behind them, plunging them into darkness except for the tiny lights on the dash. Bill drew in a shuddering breath as her reached down to tug his pants back up. Tom's warm, strong hand surrounded his wrist, halting him just as the pants reached his calves.

“Leave them.” Tom whispered huskily into the darkness.

Bill released the material and sank back against the seat. With his cheeks burning, he was thankful for the minimal light in the car.

Tom cast Bill a dark, heated gaze before shutting the car off. Bill pushed the door open with his shoulder and stumbled out of the car. His legs were weak with pleasure, and the pants bunched around his ankles didn't assist walking in a straight line. Choosing not to burden himself further, he left his fashion bag in the car. He could come back for it later after Tom had finished wreaking pleasurable havoc on his all too willing body.

Tom leaned against the car door, watching with a pleased gaze and a light smile on his lips as Bill tripped and shuffled his way to the door. Bill bit down hard on his lower lip, fighting back the urge to say something nasty. Tom was humiliating him on purpose to get that sort of reaction, and Bill simply couldn't give his brother that pleasure.

Holding his head up, Bill reached the door without falling on his face as he had imagined he might. Tom pushed away from the car and crowded up behind Bill the moment the door was open. He pulled the door shut behind them with one hand while the other circled around Bill's waist to hold him close. Bill shivered and moaned softly into the quiet darkness of their home as Tom's lips found his neck. Teeth scraped lightly across Bill's tender skin before Tom's lips sealed around the patch of flesh, sucking lightly.

“Ahh, Tom.” Bill gasped, almost tripping on his pants as he attempted to move them farther into the living room.

Tom's arm hauled him closer, bicep flexing and tightening deliciously across Bill's chest. His embrace was nearly suffocating, but Bill relished the sense of possession and need channeling through skin to skin contact.

Both hands tugged at Bill's shirt, exposing his belly, and the right hand slid down across bare skin. Tom's rough fingertips traced down Bill's expanding ribcage, as if counting each ridge, before diving down across flat stomach and the sharp point of hip bone. His hips urged against Bill's naked ass, driving the clothed and subdued form of his erection between Bill's buttocks.

Bill stumbled forward with Tom's weight driving into him. His flailing hand reached the back of the couch, catching himself just as Tom thrust a bit harder.

“Fuck.” Tom muttered heatedly in Bill's ear. He panted quietly for several moments, hands caressing at Bill's naked skin. Licking his lips, he murmured, “Get down.”

Bill grabbed harder at the back of the couch, hauling himself forward. He dove forward, over the arm of the couch, landing with his face in the cushions and his ass raised over the arm. Tom was right behind him, forcing his way in between Bill's legs. Leaning over Bill's splayed body, he scraped the t-shirt up Bill's back, and yanked it over his head, leaving Bill naked except for the pants still hanging around his ankles.

“God, you are beautiful.” Tom murmured, dragging his hands down all the exposed flesh with near reverence.

“Tom.” Bill whined.

He shifted anxiously over the arm of the couch, trying to position his throbbing cock so that it wasn't being pinched or squished. His body bordered on screaming need and painful frustration; he wished Tom would hurry the process along.

Tom dragged his hand down over Bill's ass, rubbing the two tight globes with an appreciative palm.

Bill winced and bit back a groan. His ass was still sore from the whipping with the belt. Recalling he had mindlessly suggested Tom give him more spankings, he cringed knowing Tom wouldn't pass up the chance to spank his often disobedient and willful ass until it was red and throbbing once more.

“That's good.” Tom whispered.

He fondled Bill's ass for several more moments before letting his hand slide away. Bill squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, waiting. A pathetic squeal of pain and pleasure burst from his lips when Tom brought his hand down across one bare ass cheek. Immediate pain flared hot across his skin, reminding him of the earlier beating and laying out fresh marks.

Tom pressed his other hand against Bill's lower back, forcing Bill to arch his ass higher in the air. He spanked Bill with two successive strikes, one to each ass cheek. Bill grabbed onto the edge of the couch, holding himself in position until his muscles quivered. If he broke the pose now, Tom would persist in spanking him until he had learned his lesson.

Tom sighed and hummed in absolute pleasure, and ran his palm across the already warm, flushed skin. He made sure to let his fingertips tease against Bill's hole, forcing a quiet sob of pleasure to the tip of Bill's lips.

“Tom.” Bill whispered, squirming against the arm of the couch.

Tom struck him swiftly, eliciting a sharp crack of skin against skin.

“Oww. . .” Bill whined, digging his forehead into the couch cushion, “Tooommm.”

“That hurts?” Tom questioned, softly.

Bill nodded, keeping his face in the cushions to hide the flush of shame and arousal.

Tom doled out three more, sharp and firm, so that Bill was clenching and shoving against the couch to escape. He petted Bill's rump, his hand sliding into a gentle caress that could so easily transform into a punishment.

“Relax.” He murmured.

Bill let out a slow breath, releasing his muscles and lying limply across the arm of the couch. His backside stung and throbbed, but an undercurrent of pleasure flowed just beneath the surface, teasing his cock with strong pulses of need. He focused on that straining and aching in his dick, imagining the pleasure when this long night was finally over and Tom allowed him to come.

“Mm, that's nice.” Tom muttered, squeezing Bill's ass cheeks in both hand. He patted Bill's hip and bent to deliver a kiss to the very top of the cleft, “Stay just like that.”

Straightening, Tom poised his left hand against Bill's lower back and raised the other to deliver another set of spankings.

The punishment came rapidly, one after another, alternating between quick, short slaps, and long, deliberate strikes. He peppered Bill's skin with that hot, stinging, throbbing sensation that both hurt and delighted him beyond compare. Bill lurched and moaned with each strike, trying not to sob too loudly as the pain etched itself like a tattoo into his flesh. It dug deep, burying itself not only in his skin, but straight into his scattered mind and reckless heart. Sweating and panting, he writhed in a helpless mess against the couch, beyond control and obedience.

When Tom eased up, he found himself babbling involuntarily, “Tom, please, it hurts . . . Please, please, I've had enough. I'm sorry, daddy, I'll be good.”

Tom's hand stilled against his ass, just resting there in a way of claiming it as his own. He bent over Bill's limp body, burying his nose in Bill's messy blond hair, “That's my good boy.”

He lifted Bill to his feet and pulled him around to plant a warm kiss on Bill's lips. Bill accepted the kiss, his heart racing and fluttering like a caged bird. He knew he had earned his way back into Tom's good graces.

“Here, let's get these off.” Tom suggested.

He knelt down in front of Bill and lifted each leg to extricate his twisted, bunched jeans and boxers from around his ankles. Discarding the unwanted material, he rose to his feet and pulled Bill into the circle of his arms.

“I'm taking you to bed.” He murmured, his voice low and throaty, the sound of which sent pleasure shivers skittering down Bill's spine.

He kissed Bill once more, harder this time, expelling passion and possession through his lips and into Bill's gasping lungs. His tongue arched forward to swipe along Bill's lips and past his teeth, tasting saliva and Bill's deepest desires. And when the kiss didn't seem enough, he wrapped his arm tight around Bill's waist and led them upstairs to the bedroom.

Bill moaned in delight as Tom laid him out against the cool, clean bedsheets, both hands praising Bill's body with endless caresses. His hands traveled down Bill's sides and stomach, taking their time to avoid his genitals and focus long enough on Bill's inner thighs to make Bill moan and hiss with need.

Tom's fingertips brushed lightly against Bill's full, aching balls, drawing a gasp of pleasure from Bill's lips. His hips surged upward, begging for a stronger touch against his dick. He was completely erect, throbbing a deep purplish red against his stomach, shining pearly white at the tip. The need that had been building since waking this afternoon now reached a boiling point; he wondered if he might go insane if he didn't have the pleasure soon.

Tom let his fingertips stroke lightly up the side of Bill's rock hard dick.

“So hard.” Tom murmured, his hooded eyes focusing on Bill's groin.

Bill sucked on his lower lip to keep a string of needy curses from escaping. Each touch of Tom's fingertips sent pleasure searing through his core, and pleasure dancing at the very tips of his nerve-endings. He was so close; the simplest touch would do.

“You want to come?” Tom questioned.

His fingernails dragged lightly over the tender head, causing Bill's hips to buck wildly against the fleeting touch. Bill burst out in a ragged cry, thrashing his head against the sheets.

“Yes, please!” He sobbed, driving his hips towards Tom, “Please, please, take it off! Take it off of me, daddy! Please!”

“Shh, shh.” Tom soothed, rubbing Bill's inner thigh comfortingly, “I'm going to.”

Bill watched with wide, slightly moist eyes as Tom reached across the bed to grab the lube from the bedside table. He squirted some out in his palm and grasped Bill's dick lightly. Bill gasped aloud, his whole body shoving into overdrive at the very touch of Tom's fingertips.

“Oh … oh fuck.” Bill whispered, fighting off surges of pleasure.

His groin was a throbbing, aching, confused mess, somewhere between bursting with pleasure and losing control of his bladder. He wasn't quite sure which desire was stronger, but he knew Tom was past the point of letting him out of this bed even if he could choose the latter option. Tom would rather Bill make a mess of the sheets now than let him go for even a minute.

Tom worked the lube gently around the cock ring and all over the shaft, causing Bill's red, throbbing cock to gleam in the dim lighting of the bedroom. He gasped and clutched at the sheets, clenching his teeth so hard they might break against the unbearable pleasure. His groin was as tight as could be, pulsing on the edge of explosion. He didn't know how long he'd last once Tom removed the cock ring.

Tom murmured something soothing under his breath as he grasped the cock ring. Slowly wiggling it back and forth, he worked the ring up Bill's swollen dick until it at last slipped away from the head. Bill drew in a sharp breath as fresh blood rushed into him and the pleasure bubbled up stronger than before. It took every ounce of willpower not to reach down and touch himself. The pleasure was tormentingly close, so close he wanted to scream.

Tom set the cock ring aside, in exchange for the lube. Bill's gaze tracked his movements, waiting desperately for the slightest touch against his aching dick. Biting back a groan, he resisted the urge to kick his feet in wild impatience. Such a reaction would get him nothing but further punishment; he simply had to be patient, as Tom was attempting to teach him.

Tom eased Bill's legs up against his chest, revealing his smooth, pink hole from between red, punished cheeks. Lips twitching in a tiny smile, he swiped his lubed fingers against the little entrance. Bill whimpered quietly, his body arching against Tom's grip. Tom pressed his forearm against the backs of Bill's knees, forcing his thighs down against his chest. His cock lay trapped against his stomach, burning hot lust into his skin.

Tom rubbed his fingers harder over the entrance, enticing the quaking muscles to relax to his caress. He stroked in a hypnotic circle around the hole, making Bill thoroughly wet and lax before penetration. When he slipped his index finger in, Bill gave a wavering cry and grasped two handfuls of the bedsheets in white-knuckled fists. Tom's finger pumped into him at deep, slicing rate, opening him up with practiced ease. Bill wiggled helplessly under Tom's weight, unable to remain still as Tom's finger tunneled toward his prostate.

“Yes.” Bill hissed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration.

Tom paused to pair a second finger to the first, and delved both inside of Bill's moist, clenching heat. Bill gasped as the pleasure rose like tide through his body, from his toes to the top of his head. His cock twitched with angry need against his belly, releasing a tiny stream of pre-cum that all but demanded Tom's attention.

“Look at you, so ready.” Tom smirked, casting a darkly delighted glance at Bill's strained expression.

“Yes, daddy, please. . .” Bill choked out, knowing it was what Tom wanted to hear.

Tom pumped his fingers steadily into Bill's hole, twisting and scissoring them to make Bill open up faster. Bill moaned long and loud, encouraging Tom's pleasuring and begging for more. His ass writhed against the merciless fingering, struggling to take more, faster, deeper.

Three fingers fit inside him, stretching him. He bucked, gasping, and scraping at the sheets with desperate hands. Tom's fingers were buried deep, finding his pleasure spot, torturing it. The pleasure sizzled at his nerve-endings a breath and caress away from climax, so near it made his vision blur and explode with insane need. It was right there, right at his fingertips, so close he could almost taste it. He was reaching, straining, pleading …

Tom stopped abruptly, ripping the hovering pleasure from Bill's subconscious. Bill's eyes opened wide, searching Tom's face with near disorientation. His body hummed with sensations, almost to the point of being numb and weightless. He had been expecting to come in the next few moments, yet here he lay, his dick hard and leaking, his body still straining and consumed with desire.

“Tom, please.” Bill uttered a low growl of frustration.

Tom rose from the bed and pulled his shirt hastily over his head. Bill watched those strong hands tug his belt buckle open and divest of his pants and boxers. He dropped his head against the sheets, groaning quietly as Tom's huge, throbbing cock came into view. It had one intention – to utterly destroy him – and Bill would take it, more than willingly.

Tom dragged a rough hand down his cock, hissing quietly as it strained and throbbed larger with the contact. Crawling onto the bed on his knees, he grabbed the lube and smeared an abundant amount over his thick, red, dripping cock.

“We're almost there, baby.” He murmured.

He crawled over Bill's weak, trembling body, his cock hanging down between them like over-ripe fruit ready to burst. Bill lifted his legs around Tom's waist, pulling his brother closer over him with an impatient moan.

“Fuck me, daddy.” He mumbled with pouty lips and heavy eyelids, “Come on, fuck me raw.”

Tom grabbed his cock with a shaking fist and guided it to Bill's entrance with determination. Bill's mouth fell open as the hot, blunt tip pressed against his sensitized, gaping hole. Tom undulated his hips softly, rubbing the tip against Bill's hole without entering, for several tormenting moments. Bill gave a low growl of frustration and jerked his hips up against Tom in and attempt to force his brother's cock inside.

“You want it?” Tom murmured, gazing down at Bill's with fiery eyes.

“Yes.” Bill panted, “Want your dick in me, daddy.”

Tom grabbed Bill's hips with one hand and thrust his hips forward. In one sharp, precise thrust, Tom's cock buried itself deep inside Bill's quaking body. Bill nearly screamed as his tight ass took Tom's huge dick in one swallow. His body ripped wide open, pleasure, frustration, anger, need spewing forth. He bucked against Tom's cock, gasping and groaning aloud a series of curses that were hardly understandable. Latching onto his brother with both hands, he pulled Tom close so that their shaking, sweating bodies melded into one.

Tom rocked against him, glorious deep thrusts that went straight to his prostate and sent the pleasure screaming through his body. Tom's cock was so thick and hot, he was being filled to the maximum and expecting the long rod to come tearing up through his mouth at any moment. He could hardly move except for spastic convulsions of his body that accompanied each thrust. He could do little but moan helplessly and cling to his Tom while the pleasure carried him away.

Their lovemaking started out rhythmic and repetitive, drizzling Bill's senses with even doses of pleasure that he could bear with much groaning and writhing. It was like a song that flowed through his head with such ease that it must have been dropped into his body by the universe. But just as Bill was settling into this rhythm and focusing with drooling lips and chanting tongue on the pleasure that surged toward him, Tom pulled out to come at him in a different way.

Bill's eyes jarred open, and he gave an alarmed cry as Tom turned him over. Bending Bill's legs beneath him, Tom pushed Bill's face into the mattress and entered him from behind. Bill's body lunged forward, smashing his face into the sheets as Tom thrust into him from this new, deeper angle.

“Tom, oh my God!” Bill cried, grabbing at the sheets for foundation.

Tom grasped Bill's hips, holding him in place. Picking up a harder, determined rhythm, he fucked into Bill as deep and hard as he could. Their skin slapped together in a loud, wet, building pace, creating a new song that screamed of dirty lust and dark desires.

Though Bill had been waiting all day for the pleasure, he never saw it coming. He was so consumed by the pain and shock tearing through his body that the emerging pleasure disguised itself in blankets of unfulfilled arousal. The clamping in his groin and the spasming seemed like little more than symptoms of need and his still bursting bladder, until the orgasm crashed into him at the rate of of jet plane. For a moment, he was free falling, his body suspended in one collective clench of muscle and flesh. In the next moment, he was coming apart at the seams, writhing, sobbing, spasming helplessly and bound in cords of pleasure. It held him fast in capsule of pleasure, blocking out all other factors, even Tom's momentum behind him. All he could feel was the climax picking apart every fiber of his being and infusing burning, surging pleasure inside.

Slowly he came to, opening his eyes to find the sheets hot and wet under his mouth. As if waking from a dream, he became aware of his own overly loud breathing, the pounding of his heart in his ears, the hot cum dripping down his thighs, and the feeling of Tom pounding almost painfully into his backside.

He couldn't move, paralyzed. Couldn't make a sound, gagged by destructive pleasure.

Tom grunting and panting, cumming into his ass, was almost understated by the electrified current of dying pleasure still curling through his veins. He could do little more than whimper softly as Tom ejaculated, filling his insides with abundant streams of release. It was hot and sticky inside him, dripping down the backs of his legs in excess. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, enjoying every single thing that assaulted his senses.

He could feel the urge to urinate overcoming the pleasure now, but he couldn't move. His insides throbbed, at the bursting point. He held his thighs together, only to be assaulted by the hot warmth of cum that begged him to relax.

Tom's cock slid out of him, momentarily distracting the quiet argument inside his head. They both sank to the sheets and Bill fell to his back, legs drawn upward to fight against his full bladder.

Tom leaned over, peppering soft kisses on Bill's cheeks, forehead, and mouth. Bill turned his face against the affection, giving a pleased smile knowing that he had finally passed the test. Tom's arms wrapped around him, drawing him into a tight, warm embrace that made Bill's chest go fuzzy with safety and love.

“That's good.” Tom mumbled against his forehead, “You're so good, baby.”

“I love you.” Bill whispered, caressing Tom's cheek with light, trembling fingertips.

“I love you more.”

Bill's heart shuddered, and he momentarily forgot about all the challenges, bad attitudes, punishments and pain he had gone through to get to this point.

After a few moments of quiet cuddling, Bill pushed against Tom's chest.

“Tom, I have to go.”

“Hmm?” Tom lifted his head, already looking sleepy from the day's pursuits.

“I have to go. I have to go pee.” Bill insisted.

“Oh, right.” Tom smiled, “Come on, I'll go with you.”

Tom rolled off the bed and held his hand out to Bill. Groaning, Bill slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. The simple movement made his bladder contract and the urge to go become almost unbearable.

“Damn you, I don't even know if I can get there.” Bill muttered, gritting his teeth.

“Oh, hush, you can do it.” Tom chuckled, bending to kiss Bill's forehead.

He grabbed Bill's hands and hauled him up from the edge of the bed. Bill rushed ahead of Tom to the bathroom, as fast as he could with his thighs clutched together. As soon as the toilet came into view, his body surged faster to relieve himself. Bill stumbled to the toilet, and braced his hands on the wall to keep his trembling body supported.

Tom was right behind him, body cradling Bill's, chin resting on Bill's shoulder. Bill shuddered as Tom's hand snaked around his waist and gently held his sensitive cock as the liquid at last rushed from his body.

Bill gave a low trembling moan. Relieving himself had never felt so glorious or pleasurable, and with Tom's hand guiding him, he almost couldn't keep himself standing. His body felt weak and swimming with relief and pleasure; he relished the sensations, knowing that in a few minutes, all of the day's turmoil, emotions, and pleasure would be only a memory.

“That's good, baby.” Tom whispered, nuzzling his nose into Bill's neck.

“Ahh.” Bill sighed, as the last of liquid dribbled from his dick, “Yes it is.”

Tom chuckled, softly, “Come here.”

He turned Bill around in his embrace and pressed a warm kiss to Bill's mouth. Bill sighed, wrapping both arms around his brother's neck, and eagerly opening his mouth to the thorough, loving kiss. Tom's mouth caressed his, tongue slipping inside, teeth nibbling gently at his lower lip. It tasted like passion and love, possession and perfection. Bill wanted to live inside that kiss, life be damned if he ever saw the light of day again.

Tom drew back at last, drawing a groan from Bill, who wasn't ready to finish the kiss just yet.

“Come on.” Tom said, “You're sleepy. Go lay down while I draw us a bath.”

“A bath?” Bill instantly perked up.

Tom turned Bill back toward the bed, guiding his steps with both hands on Bill's hips. His mouth lingered by Bill's ear, whispering, “I've got you all sweaty and worked up; I think I should bathe you since it's all my fault.”

“Oh, I thought it was my fault.” Bill laughed softly.

“Partially yours for behind so goddamn impatient.” Tom replied, reaching down to pinch Bill's ass.

“I am.” Bill replied, lifting his chin, “So don't be too long drawing the bath.”

Tom laid Bill down against the sheets and left a kiss on his forehead before disappearing back into the bathroom. Bill sighed and snuggled down against the pillow in content. Yes, he was sodden with sweat, saliva, and release, but the cleanse of pleasure inside him was beyond external compare.

Bill listened to Tom move around the bathroom, running hot water into the tub, and humming a quiet tune that Bill didn't have the brain power to recognize. He was floating and happy, and proud knowing no one else could please them the way they pleased each other. And despite all the frustration and punishments of day, he didn't regret a single second, because every word and action had brought him here. At the end of the day, Tom always held him, told him how much he loved him, and made Bill feel like the king of the world. No matter what, they loved each other unconditionally.

Bill found himself drifting in a light sleep when Tom returned some time later.

“Come on, Bibi.” Tom murmured, lifting Bill's languid limbs from the bedsheets.

Bill mumbled some affirmative and attempted to convince his muscles to function properly. He leaned heavily on Tom all the way to the bathroom. His eyes brightened when he laid eyes on the dimmed lights, the bath water, and two glasses of wine.

“Ugh, Tom.” Bill moaned as Tom helped him into the bath tub, “You are way too good to me.”

Tom chuckled quietly, “You earned it, darling. Now shut up and enjoy it.”

They sank down into the warm bathwater, Tom leaning against the wall and Bill relaxing against his chest. Tom ran his wet fingers through Bill's hair, working out the product and massaging Bill's scalp at the same time.

“I will go to sleep.” Bill warned, sinking down lower against Tom's chest.

“Not until I wash you.” Tom replied, reaching for a towel and the bar of soap.

Bill could do little but moan and sigh in pleasure as Tom dragged the soapy rag all over his body, cleansing his skin of the sweat and release. Tom's hands were strong and agile, bathing Bill's body slowly and thoroughly. Bill's body began to hum in pleasure once more, but this time, it was more out of content and relaxation than a hunger for sex. His Tomi was perfect he thought; way beyond perfect.

When Tom had finished bathing Bill, he set the rag aside in exchange for their wine glasses.

“Here's to us.” Tom suggested, holding his glass up.

“Here's to you, having supreme patience with me.” Bill replied with a low chuckle.

“And being pretty damn good in bed.” Tom finished.

They clinked their glasses together and drank a slow, deep toast. Bill sighed as the alcohol invaded his bloodstream. He would be asleep soon, and the day would be done and gone. For all the waiting and irritation he had endured, it suddenly seemed to have passed too quickly, and he wanted to rewind just a bit and have Tom all over again.

Cuddling against Tom in the bathwater, Bill swam in contentment and happiness beyond the realms of this world. Their connection and love was stronger than blood and water; it was in the universe, directed by the stars and power stronger than earth and humanity.

Bill relished this realization more acutely now that Tom had challenged and tested his loyalty so many times. That, Bill was certain, why their unorthodox relationship had lasted so long. Tom knew what Bill needed before Bill even realized it, and more often than not, he found a way to fulfill it. Finally, after all of Bill's protesting, arguing, and fighting, the test was completed – and as the endless night at last slipped into the first rays of daybreak, Bill was patient. No, more than patient – wishing these quickly ticking moments would last longer, perhaps into eternity. There was no place he'd rather be.

 

~the end~

 


End file.
